Dance Inside
by sailornia
Summary: She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin. [Gruvia]


**Dance Inside**

.

Happy Birthday to my darling Emily (aka jjuvia!)

I am SO terribly sorry that this is over a goddarn month late, please, please, please forgive me – and please forgive me for what you are about to read, for it is not for the faint of heart (…and there's angst…).

Enjoy!

.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail, its respected characters and its plot are all sole property of Hiro Mashima. Any resemblance to other pieces of literature or fiction, whether published online or on paper, is purely unintentional and merely coincidental.

 **Warnings** : This is honestly rated X at this point – it is really, really dirty, and there are spelling and grammatical errors abound. If you are under the age of 18, by reading this warning you acknowledge that you are underage and I have warned you sufficiently.

.

How had it come to this?

It wasn't until their third month together that the temperature had dropped enough to warrant using the cottage's fireplace. Truth be told, when they first moved in Gray hadn't even realized there had been a chimney, let alone a hearth, until Juvia had begun to busy herself with cleaning up their little cabin.

"This certainly won't benefit Gray-sama," She had said, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail before turning back to smile at him, "but it will Juvia!"

Back then, Gray hadn't replied with more than a grunt of passive agreement before he was out the door to train. She was right – a fireplace did nothing for him – but it was going to become beneficial for when they were in the thick of winter and Juvia's body called in vain for the warmth of spring. He wasn't an expert on water mage's, but nobody was able to handle the cold quite like an ice mage could.

However now, as she lay beneath his body with her knees propped against his midsection, Gray couldn't help but admire at the way that same damn fireplace's roaring flames cast dancing shadows against the curves of her near-bare chest. Juvia must have felt his eyes on her, as just then a wave of gooseflesh rolled across her skin, ample chest rising with the sensation. Gray felt his pants tighten watching the tips of her nipples pebble beneath the material of her undershirt.

She was glowing.

"Gray-sama…"

His eyes flickered upwards to lock with her own as she bit her lip. Gods, that was a site he would never forget, surely – hair fanned out beneath her like the rolling sea, its strands thick with water and framing her flushed face…those glittering, pleading blue eyes…

Juvia could feel him hardening dangerously close to her center, and it was driving her to the brink of self-destruction. Was he not aware of how close she was already? He smelled like the pine trees, sweat, and musk, a deadly combination for a woman who was already drunk off of someone's tongue. Drops of river water were spilling from his hair, decorating the skin of her collarbone and pooling in the crease between her breasts.

Gray flicked his tongue experimentally, capturing a stray droplet.

"Mm."

Hands wove through his hair, fingers threading themselves against the strands, coaxing him to please, please, _please_ do that again. Any kind of touch right now would satisfy her.

Smiling to himself before continuing, Gray repeated the action, bathing her skin in wet flicks of his tongue, only pausing to encase the clothed peak of her nipple. His hand moved to tug at the other, shakily kneading the mound beneath his palm.

Juvia pulled him closer to her chest and he sucked harder, rolling the bud of its twin between his thumb and forefinger. Releasing her with a muffled pop, Gray then reached up with his fingers to hook against the straps of her top, his motions growing more hesitant. He wondered now if he should ask first before taking advantage of the situation, but the water mage below him only whimpered in anguish the longer he took. Gray moved his hands down to the material's hem instead, and she gladly helped him peel the garment above and off of her body. His face must have flushed an embarrassingly bright red as her breasts bounced out, skin pricking against the night air.

Normally he found bindings to be troublesome, but these compression tops that Juvia had begun to wear during their sparring matches left little to the imagination, and were ever so convenient to remove. Gray trailed his tongue down the curve of her chest, biting and sucking at the skin until he came in contact with clothing again, just below her navel. Heart hammering against his chest, he swallowed thickly before flashing his eyes back at Juvia.

In turn, she bucked her hips forward, encouraging him to continue. His heart was beating so hard and so loud in his ears, he was sure she could hear it against the crackling of their fireplace.

"You…we…" Gray swallowed once more, frustrated with how uncertain he sounded in the empty air, "Fuck, what I mean is…Juvia, are you…okay with this?"

Despite his prior confidence, Gray had never been with a female so intimately before, excluding several drunken flings in his teens. Granted those flings hadn't necessarily been bad encounters, but they had only left him with a handful of experience. Come to think of it, he and Juvia had never exactly discussed physical intimacy before in any of their conversations, so he wasn't even sure if she had even been this far with a boy (or a girl), and now faced with such a situation Gray really just –

Juvia had sat up then, cradling his jaw within her palms and pressing her lips gently to his. Her hands were oddly warm as they stroked the length of his face, and Gray wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

They stayed like that for several moments before he deepened the kiss, tongue finding hers and coaxing it into his mouth, sucking on the tip. Juvia whimpered, pushing herself up (with Gray's assistance) so that they were both upright and she was almost sitting in his lap.

"Juvia…really wants this," she finally answered as their tongues parted from one another, one hand wandering to find Gray's own, "does Gray-sama…want Juvia, too?"

Gray didn't even hesitate to peck her lips again, and again, and once more for good measure.

"More than anything." His voice was, in contrast to several moments ago, husky and laden with desire with the newfound reassurance. As he spoke, Juvia brought his hand between her legs, pressing his palm and fingers against her center.

"Then touch Juvia," she murmured against his bottom lip before nibbling at it, "please."

Gray obliged, rubbing her through the crotch of her panties, nearly losing his composure as the pads of his fingers slipped against the soaked material. Gods, she was so wet – both from the water and her own slicken heat. Slowly, with the guide of Juvia's own finger, he pushed the troublesome garment to the side and plunged in a finger, testing the waters.

After whimpering out a moan of approval, Juvia bucked her hips forward again, encouraging him to continue and Gray was more than happy to add second digit. Her muscles clamped down on him, but the more he worked at her the more she eased up. Juvia rested her head between the crook where his neck met his shoulder, mouth sucking sweetly at the skin of his throat and whispering heated pleas for him to move faster and harder.

Gray bit down on his lip as Juvia sunk her teeth into his neck, fingers fucking her sloppily against the fluids spilling around them. Shit, fuck, when did her hand drop down to palm his hard-on?

"Wait," he panted, moving her hand from where it had begun to work him against the crotch of his pants, "I'm going to take off my clothes…okay?"

Juvia let out an indignant huff as his fingers left her, but as he stood up she reached up to grab at his belt loops.

"Please, let Juvia?"

Gray nodded, having already unbuckled his belt. Her hands quickly made due with the other obstacles, gripping both his boxer briefs and pants to pull them down in one go. His cock sprang out at full mast, and before he could say anything Juvia had wrapped her hand around the base and began lapping at the precum as it dribbled from the swollen head.

"Does it feel good, Gray-sama?" she asked before sucking his tip fully into her mouth, tongue carving against the underside of its shaft. It took several minutes before Gray could gather a proper response and as he grate out a solemn 'yes', Juvia's hand at the base started to work him as she eased the rest of his length into her mouth.

Juvia pulled him out, hollowing her cheeks as she did so, only to take him entirely back in. She repeated this action several times until Gray couldn't help but hold onto the crown of her head, keeping his thrusts into her mouth in time with her sucking as her hand dropped from its position to gently fondle his balls.

"Ah," his voice was breathless, "fuck, Juvia," he was going to lose his composure soon if she didn't stop working her tongue and hands like that, "shit!"

He came into her mouth and she drank him down, making sure to catch every drop with her tongue. As his grip on her head loosened, she pulled his member out, affectionately kissing the underside as it grew soft.

"Gray-sama tastes really good," Juvia murmured against his skin, hand moving to pump at the length again as she began to lean backwards. "Would he be willing to – "

Gray was already way ahead of her as he moved them back to their previous positions on the floor, caging the water mage between his arms, leaning down to kiss her fully and taste the remnants of his release on her tongue.

The only sounds he wanted coming out of her mouth were moans.

Working his way back down once more, Gray spent no time in ridding Juvia of her panties, throwing her legs both over his shoulders until his face was so close to her entrance that his nose brushed against her budding clit. Any nerves he had felt earlier were suddenly gone, replaced with a desire to please rather than concern himself with what he was doing right or wrong. Placing a delicate kiss to the inside of Juvia's thigh was enough to get her squirming, but Gray held her torso tight with his hands, mouth trailing until he reached the outer lips of her sex. He kissed those too, just as feather-soft and light, before moving back to her thigh to suck on the skin.

"Damn," he ground out against her quivering skin, eyes glancing up at her, "I haven't even started and you're still so wet from before."

He dove in before she could reply, tongue running up her slit and asking for entrance. Juvia had covered her mouth, muffling her moans as he flicked his tongue against her clit several times, running it back down to pull her thick outer lips in his mouth, sucking greedily on them before parting them again to enter her. Gray continued the same torturous movements against her swollen folds before starting to really fuck her with his tongue, merciless with his thrusts, burying himself deeper into her. Juvia met each one, now tangling her hands through his hair just as he had done with her so that they could find a messy rhythm, one where she could ride his tongue properly.

She came without much of a warning – in all honesty, she had probably said something, but he was too busy lapping up what she was spilling to care nor listen.

It had been his intention to clean her up with his tongue, but Juvia grabbed his wrists and he knew that they both had more than enough foreplay to satisfy each other for that moment.

Positioning himself above her, however, brought Gray back down to earth again. The light of the fire had died down significantly, but he could still see the edges of her curves illuminated, feel the thrum of her heart, the rise and fall of her chest.

Gods, she was just so beautiful, so goddamn beautiful, and it hurt him to think that he would be leaving her before daybreak. What a stand up guy he was, fucking her and then dropping her all in under twenty-four hours, with no explanation, no warning…how had it really come to this? How had he not planned this out better, thought about someone other than himself for a change? This was a continuous theme in his life, it seemed – everyone sacrificing themselves for him only so he could selfishly benefit off of them…

She must have sensed his hesitation, hands moving back to brush hair out of his eyes and trace the contours of his face.

"Gray-sama…"

No.

"Gray-sama," she forced him to look at her, lifting her lips up to meet his just like before, "Juvia wants this, okay?"

' _I promise I'll make this up to you_ ,' he thought to himself as he returned the kiss, ' _I'm so sorry, but I promise I'll do better next time if you let me_.'

As he entered her fully she pulled him towards her, his head finding solace between her neck and shoulder. His hips pistoned into her at an animalistic rate, to the point that Juvia finally gave up on trying to match them, allowing him to ravage her and suck onto her neck until she was covered in deep, purple welts. Gray couldn't remember when he had moved to give her breasts a similar treatment, but he did remember her screaming his name, elongating the last syllable, as she came with such force around his cock he couldn't control himself from fucking her through her second orgasm, growling when he felt her muscles clamp down in time with his own release. He fucked her through that as well, continued fucking her until the embers had died out in the fireplace, and it wasn't until the sun began to creep along the horizon that he saw the beginnings of frost glean in the corners of their cabin windows.

As he pulled out, Juvia turned and curled against his body, drowsy and content. Gray held her beside him; pulling weakly at one of the blankets she had folded neatly underneath a nearby coffee table. It was thin, but it would do for now – the room was still warm, even if the fire had died down.

Maybe he could stay just one more day, maybe he could message Erza, see if they could work something out...

These same thoughts coaxed him into a thick, deep sleep, but regardless, Juvia still woke up the following afternoon in her own bed, alone.

.

 **Notes**

…I'm sorry.

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, EM! Love you!

Title and lyrics are both taken from a song by the All-American Rejects with the same name ("Dance Inside").

x


End file.
